prison_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower girl
The flower girl is a minor supporting character within the game 'The Prison Boys'. She doesn't appear very often. Her name is revealed to be Sumire near the end of the story. Appearance Sumire has unkempt black hair with a purple tone to it. Her eyes are a pale green and there are several dirt stains on her face, most notably being on her right cheek with other traces of dirt being on her nose and left cheek. Her stature is short as she's still young, being shorter than all of the other characters in the game. She wears a purple kimono with a diamond-shaped patterns, smaller diamonds being in the centre of each. She also has a red scarf-like cloth as part of her attire and a cream-coloured undershirt. There are several dirt stains that are evident on her clothing. She also carries a large basket on her back which is revealed to be the place where she keeps her wildflowers. Personality Sumire is kind and has a lot of empathy to those that are suffering, often giving them her wildflowers in an attempt to cheer them up despite those flowers being her main source of income. She often shows immense gratitude to those that buy her flowers whilst becoming depressed when her mother's condition gets worse. Background It is revealed in Chiyo's special story that Sumire and her mother were living in poor conditions. However, when Chiyo moved out of her own home with her sister, she offered it (her previous home) to Sumire and her mother who had gratefully taken the opportunity, as no one else was willing to share their home with Sumire and her mother, hence, being extremely ecstatic at the offer. Although Sumire is young, she works hard for her mother's treatment by picking wildflowers and attempting to sell them to others. She states that her mother coughs up and vomits out blood ,with Nagi and Tetsu later talking about how Sumire's mother suffers from tuberculosis and most likely doesn't have long left to live. She is familiar with Yamato although it's unknown as to how the two met, but rather she views him as something like a big brother figure, even being able to hug him without any hesitance and not being afraid of him despite Yamato being a TOKKOH officer. Sumire tells Chiyo at one point that Yamato had pat her on the head when she was feeling upset in an attempt to comfort her and had bought all her wildflowers. In recalling that scene, Sumire also pats Chiyo when she notes that Chiyo is visibly depressed and gives her a wild flower to represent her gratitude. The Prison Boys Trivia * Her name isn't revealed until the player unlocks the 'True Ending' where Yamato calls out her name (when she runs up to hug him). * In the ending 'A Single Flower', Sumire hands Tetsu a red poppy, implying that Tetsu dies in World War 2. Category:Incomplete Page Category:Character Page